The present invention relates to an article supplying and conveying system.
For example, in case yarns of different kinds such as of different yarn number counts or of yarn kinds are to be taken up by one automatic winder, if this winder is substantially divided into a plurality of winding sections so that an article, i.e., a spinning bobbin of the same kind may be wound up at each of said sections, it is necessary to supply a spinning bobbin of another kind to each winding section without any confusion.
As spinning bobbin conveying means, moreover, there is a system in which each spinning bobbin is conveyed by one carrier member such as a peg carrier having a peg erected at the center of a disc to fit the spinning bobbin in an upright position.
In order that spinning bobbins of different kinds may be supplied by the spinning bobbin carrying means using the peg carriers to the individual winding sections without any confusion, carrier paths especially for the spinning bobbins are provided and arranged in a closed loop form between spinning bobbin supply stations for fitting the spinning bobbins on the carriers and the winding sections. With this arrangement, no confusion is caused among the spinning bobbins of different kinds, but the spaces for the carrier paths become the larger for the more kinds so that they are required more than the spaces for mounting the winder itself.